SU - Rupphire (Discontinued)
by pukapi
Summary: Sapphire, princess of the Homeworld Kingdom, lives a life she doesn't want. After breaking one of the most important rules, she meets Ruby, a guard assigned to keep her safe and away from the troubles of the outside world. But those can include falling in love... And you can't be protected from your own feelings. (Still thinking of a title)
1. Prologue: The Past and Castle Life

In a far away land, the Homeworld Kingdom was ruled by her grand majesty, Blue Diamond.

She was one of the kindest queens the kingdom has ever seen and even after the tragic death of her dear sister, and former queen, Pink Diamond, she managed to keep her positive attitude and rule in her place.

After Pink Diamond's death, war was declared against the kingdom responsible for what had happened.

The Beach Kingdom, a place built by rebels against the Diamonds monarchy. Ruled by Rose Quartz, former lady of the Homeworld's royal court, and her trusty right hand, a Pearl with excellent fighting skills.

Blue Diamond did not want the war, being as kindhearted as she was, but she and her kingdom felt like they had to avenge their fallen queen.

It has been going on like that for thousands of years and eventually, a rare, aristocratic gem was made. A beautiful Sapphire, crowned princess and to be protected at all cost to one day fight in the place of her highness.

To accomplish this, she had to live under strict circumstances.

Firstly, Sapphire was not allowed outside the castle walls without a guard to accompany her.

So she would walk around the halls and the garden with her best and most loyal friend, an Amethyst that was considered a defect and too weak for fighting because of her height.

Still, on request of Sapphire, she was allowed to stay as a personal maidservant for the princess.

Secondly, she wasn't allowed to travel anywhere outside the kingdom. Not even with company, the queen fearing that something would happen if Sapphire did go out.

The last rule was the one Sapphire had the least problem with.

Blue Diamond would choose the princess's partner as soon as she would come of age.

Sapphire was okay with that, knowing that she wouldn't be able to meet someone on her own anyways.

Due to never going out and meeting new people, Sapphire didn't know what it was like to feel real love.

Of course she knew love. She loved the people around her. Her queen, Amethyst, the other servants... But she saw all of them as her family. Gems she had known all her life.

She wanted someone new in her life. She wanted something new to happen around her.

She wanted to escape. Of course, it was nice having people around you that take care of all your needs. Living the life she had...

But to her, it felt wrong. Like she wasn't supposed to be in that situation and forced to stay against her will.

She felt like the future had plans for her, outside the palace life. She just didn't know what or when it would happen.

But something inside her gave her hope to continue and wait for her opportunity to escape and start anew.

 **Hey guys. So, this is the first chapter of my Steven Universe fanfic.  
** **Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.  
** **Until next time!  
** **Pukapi**


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets, Friends and Flowers

The day had begun like any other.  
Sapphire awoke in her bed, the book she has been reading the night before laying next to her.  
A knocking on the door and opening of the same revealed Amethyst, carrying breakfast for Sapphire and herself. After eating they got ready for the day.

An hour later, the two gems would be found in the place they roam around every day. The palace garden. The smell of freshly cut grass still in the air, hedges blooming with purple roses and beautiful hydrangea.

The two girls chatted about what each wanted to do, laughing about Sapphire wanting to visit the royal library...again. The silence, after their laughter had quieted down, was peaceful and relaxing. That is until Amethyst started another question...

"Soo... Whaddaya think abo-" Amethyst started, stretching her words a bit, before being interrupted by her friend.  
"No, Amethyst."

"I wasn't even done talkin' yet. Jeez..." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms behind her head.

"I already know that tone of your voice and the question that comes with it. And the answer is 'no'. You should know the rules by now." The royal gem said and looked up at the purple one, smiling. "As much as I want to... I cannot move around freely in the village." Her voice lowered slightly.

"Aww, c'mon, Sapph! Nobody would notice if we took a little trip. You've nothing important going on today, Blue Diamond wouldn't find out about it."

They stopped walking.

Sapphire weighted her options. Staying in the castle or getting to feel free for at least once...?  
She knew what she really wanted, but...the rules.. was it really worth it? Getting into trouble because of that?

Amethyst watched as Sapphire pondered and started to get annoyed.  
"Sapphire, you know that you have to get out of here at SOME point in your life. You can't just wait forever. You have to take matters in your own hands. Don't let others control you, girl!" She yelled, careful to be quiet enough.  
She didn't want to let others know about what they were planning.

The purple gem turned around, preparing to get back to the castle.

"Y'know, I'm gonna get something to eat. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." She walked away, leaving Sapphire behind.

The blue gem thought about what her maid had just said. _She is right. I can't just do nothing...  
_ She shook her head to clear her mind. She knew what she had to do.

"Amethyst, wait for me!"

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the two were standing with their backs against the outside of the palace walls.  
They had used the ivy growing on it to climb over.

Sapphire's heart was racing. If Amethyst hadn't been there, she would have rapidly turned back by now.

The purple gem had given her a dark gray, hooded cloak to cover her dress and light blue, shiny hair. Those would surely give away who she was, being a rare gem and all.

Amethyst herself now wore a dirty, dark lavender dress. It was probably still dirty from the last time she 'fell' into a mud puddle.  
She didn't have to worry about her appearance in other ways, there would be plenty of Quartz gems in the village.

Avoiding any approaching soldiers, the two gems started sneaking away. As soon as they were far enough, they started running, giggling. Just away from the prison they live in, down into the small village.

As they entered, they were confronted with the busy town folks. Horses crossing the streets, with belongings or goods in the carts they pulled. Multiple salesmen yelling out their offers and deals.

The friends walked in deeper and soon came across a flower stand near a fountain. A Lapis Lazuli was using her hydrokinesis to let little drops of water fall on the variety of flowers.

"You know... I've never been on this side of the village." Sapphire mumbled.  
"Really?" Amethyst questioned. Sapphire shook her head.  
"No, never. It's really beautiful out here. So peaceful." She walked over to the stand, overlooking the flowers displayed.

"Hey there! Haven't seen you around yet, are you new here?" The Lazuli asked.

"N-no... I'm not. I just, uhm... I haven't been around here before. My name is Sapp-"  
"SOPHIE!" Amethyst intervened, laughing nervously. "Her name's Sophie. She doesn't get out much, hehe. Strict parents, y'know."

The water gem looked at the two in front of her, pretty amused by their behavior.  
"You guys are weird. Anyways. My name is Lapis, it's nice to meet you guys."  
Lapis held out her hand, watching _Sophie_ grab it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Lapis. This is Amethyst." The purple gem gave a short wave with a 'sup'.

"Now, since this is your first visit around here, why don't you get some flowers? On the house, of course." Lapis suggested, pointing her thumb at the pots behind her.  
"Why, Lapis, that's very nice of you. But I can't just accept this offer. Let me at least pay for them." Sapphire said, feeling like she would be stealing if she didn't pay.

"No, Sophie. It's alright. I insist. It's not every day you meet so polite gems around here. Trust me, it may not seem like it, but a lot of the people here are real gangsters with their money and products. Don't let them fool you. And now go pick your favorite." Lapis laughed.

Sapphire nodded, smiling but still a bit unsure. While Amethyst started a conversation with Lapis, the smaller blue gem began roaming around the pots. It was hard to choose, since every single flower was beautiful and well cared for.  
Finally, her eyes settled on some dark blue orchids. Those didn't grow around the palace, so Sapphire has only read about them in her books. Seeing the real ones was quiet enchanting to her.

She politely interrupted the still going conversation beside her to inform Lapis of her choice.  
"Those really fit you." The water gem said. Grabbing a snow white ribbon, she tied three of the blue beauties together and handed the bundle over to Sapphire.

"There you go. I hope to see you again some time soon." Lapis smiled and waved as she watched her new friends continue their trip.

Sapphire and Amethyst crossed the rest of the plaza and into the woods.  
After a nice walk and admiring the view and sounds of nature, they came across a large group of Rubies training with a Jasper and other Quartz soldiers.

Most of them were just messing with each other, running around, playing catch, or standing in little groups, talking about who knows what.

"Look at those dweebs..." Amethyst laughed, not exactly quietly. But none of the group seemed to care about her, or they didn't hear her.  
"To think that those dummies are gonna be guards. Can you imagine that, Sapph?"  
Sapphire giggled slightly at her friend and continued watching the training.

"Don't be like that, Ames. They are training to protect. Not to absolve tests." She smiled.  
"Also, some of them seem to take this pretty serious." She gestured to a group of five or six Rubies, standing in front of the Jasper as she yelled more instructions in their faces.

All of them got into fighting stances, being taught how to correctly fight without shattering a gem and defend themselves and others.

Sapphire was in awe at how passionate the group was being about their task.  
After a few moments she noticed Amethyst, tugging at Sapphire's cloak and arm.

"C'mon, let's keep moving. I don't wanna stand here all day." The purple gem said in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"Don't you think we should start going back home? We've been going around for quite some time now." Sapphire said worried. Amethyst grabbed her friend's hands to calm her down.

"Hey Sapph... don't sweat it. Everything's according to plan. No one will know that we've been away." She grinned, causing Sapphire to smile back with a small hint of doubt on her face.  
"And now go on. We still got much to see." The purple girl took the blue gem's arm and pulled her further along through the woods, both of them now chatting about random stuff.

Neither of them noticed the other gem, hiding behind a tree, watching the princess and her maid from a save distance. "These two clods don't know what will hit them once I tell Blue Diamond about this." She giggled and continued following, careful to not lose her 'prey'.


	3. Chapter 2: Consequences

When Sapphire and Amethyst returned in the late afternoon, they climbed the same wall they had used before to get back in the garden. The cloak and the flowers were put near some bushes, since they would only reveal their little secret trip. Amethyst would come later in the night to get them and bring them to Sapphire's room.

Careful to act casual and not be spotted, they left the now shadowy area and walked in the direction of their home.  
They laughed and giggled, talking about the events of the day in whispers. As they got closer to the great door leading inside, they noticed Blue Diamonds maid, the quiet Blue Pearl, standing outside, seemingly waiting.

After she acknowledged the presence of her princess, she curtsied with respect.  
"Your Clarity." She spoke to Sapphire. "My Diamond has asked of your presence. She wishes for you to come into her throne room immediately." Her voice was calm and somehow soothing, but the other two gems noticed that something was not right.

"Thank you, Pearl. Say, you wouldn't possibly know why she wants to see me, would you?" Sapphire asked, trying to calm her fast beating heart.  
"No, my princess. She did not tell me. But she did not seem all too happy." Pearl said in a lower voice, running her fingers lightly through her short, pale blue hair. A sign of her worry for her queen.

The royal, blue gem bit her lip, wondering if Blue Diamond had found out and how she would have. Amethyst noticed the behavior of her friend and put a reassuring hand on her back.  
"Yeah, thanks Blue. We'll be on our way now." She glanced at the maid, who nodded her head almost unnoticed.

The purple gem took Sapphire by the cold hand and led her inside the castle, walking through multiple halls before arriving at a great, icy blue door.

"You ready?"  
"No..."

The two glanced at each other, taking deep breaths, before entering.

* * *

Sapphire stood in a great hall, the throne room, in front of her Majesty, keeping her head low and causing her bangs to cover up more of her face than usual.

She wrung her hands nervously together, awaiting what Blue Diamond had to say about her misbehavior.

She felt herself starting to freeze up. Literally. It barely happened, but when it did, it was not the most comfortable. She lightly kicked the ice away from her feet.

Amethyst leaned against the wall by the door, her eyes switching between Sapphire and Blue Diamond worriedly.

Peridot, Blue Diamond's counselor, stood next to the queen. She had a huge proud smile on her face.

"Sapphire..." Blue Diamond spoke. "You know why you are standing here now, right? Peridot told me everything." Amethyst glared at the equally small, but green gem.

"What were you thinking, ignoring the rules like that?" She questioned.

"I... I don't.. I thought I.." Sapphire stuttered and almost instantly closed her mouth again. She didn't know how to explain her actions to her queen.

"You did not think at all, now did you, dear? What would you have done if something happened? Did you even think about what _could_ happen out there?"

"I was not alone, my Diamond." Sapphire muttered, barely being heard by Blue Diamond.  
"Amethyst was wit-"  
"Amethyst is not suited for fighting." The queen interrupted. Amethyst pouted a little in the background, unnoticed.

"She is not a guard. She is a servant. Nothing more. You know that, princess." Sapphire flinched slightly at the term _princess._ Sure, she heard it all the time, but it didn't feel suitable for her.

"You will be escorted back to your chambers now." Blue Diamond said. "You will think about what you did and go to bed early. In the morning, we will find a solution to this predicament."

She finished and waved a hand at one of the guards, signing to take Sapphire away.

"Make sure to go straight to her room. Do not let her or Amethyst sneak away." She commanded.  
The Quartz nodded and did the Diamond Salute before turning towards Sapphire and her maid, letting them walk at the front to observe them.

As they walked through the halls, everyone was dead silent.

Sapphire still kept her head low, having her hands now folded in front of her midnight blue dress. She couldn't stop imagining what Blue Diamond had in mind for her punishment.

Would she forbid her to ever go out again? Would she even lock her in her room? Would she take away Amethyst?

She didn't know.

Meanwhile, Amethyst walked beside her best friend, looking up at the high ceilings and keeping her arms behind her head. From time to time her glance would flicker to either Sapphire, the guard or back the way they came from.

She felt the queen knew that the purple gem was responsible for their little visit to the village. Sapphire wouldn't be punished too hard.

Amethyst probably had to do additional work, but she was fine with it. it's not like it would be the first time she had to do that.

She had trouble all the time with other servants, being the quirky way she was, so she was used to it.

After they arrived at the door, the Quartz bowed one last time as she watched the two friends retreat into Sapphire's room.

Sapphire sighed, deciding it would be best to go to sleep.  
Amethyst stayed with her. She didn't want to leave the blue gem alone in this situation.

"Hey... Sapph?" Amethyst mumbled. "I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be. It was my own choice. And although we were caught, this was one of the best days I've ever had."  
The royal gem smiled widely at her best friend, walking over to wrap her arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Amethyst..."  
"It's no problem."

The two broke their hug before long.  
"Let's wait up for what Blue Diamond has in store for us. But for now we should go get some rest."

Amethyst nodded, walking over to a sofa at the wall of the room. Sapphire went to her bed, tugging herself in.

With a "Good night" and "Sleep well", the gems closed their eyes, drifting into dreamless sleeps.

 **Hey there!  
Hope you liked this chapter, but I'm afraid that I have to put this FanFiction on a hiatus.  
I'm very sorry to those who actually like this story, but I have troubles writing the next chapters. **

**Either I have some stuff planned out and just don't know** ** _how_** **to write it.  
Or I have parts written out and can't think of something to ****_lead to_** **that part.**

 **If you guys want, you can request what you would like to read here and I would try my best to add it in.  
But like I said, for now this is put on hold until I have new chapter(s) fully written out.**

 **Pukapi**


	4. I'm sorry - Last Drafts

**Hey there, uhm... I very sorry, but this story is not going to be continued. I really thought I would get back into it, but instead I drifted farther and farther away.**

 **As mentioned, I had some small scenes written out already... and I don't want to keep them from you.**

 **So, if you are interested, you can keep on reading. If not, that's okay, too.**

 **With these last drafts, this is my apology to you, and my good bye to this story.**  
 **I'm sorry...**

* * *

1) Sapphire and Ruby walked around the village, Ruby being a few feet behind the royal gem. Sapphire was still grumpy because Blue Diamond sent Amethyst away. Ruby felt guilty for Sapphire feeling this way. As she looked around, she noticed a flower stand, Lapis rearranging the different pots. An idea popped into her head.

"Hey Lapis!" She said, her face full of glee. Lapis glanced up before turning around to greet Ruby.  
"Ruby! How are you? It's been ages since I last saw you. Are you too busy training daily?"

The red gem shook her head. "Actually, no. I'm not. I'm ordered by the queen to protect the princess!" she exclaimed, looking over at Sapphire. She sat at the fountain, watching the water fall into the well. "What?! No way! That's so cool." Lapis said.

"Yeah, but... she's been kinda down lately. So I wanted to try and make her feel better by getting some flowers!" She viewed her choices and settled on some dark blue ones. "I'd like to take these." Ruby pointed at the flowers. "Nice choice. Blue orchids... I feel like she'll love them."

"Me too. How much?" The guard asked curios. "Nothing. I'll give them to you for free." Lapis smiled at her friend.

"What? But Lapis, I can't-"  
"Ruby... I insist. You're my friend and you seem pretty stressed out by the current situation. Take them and make sure the princess is happy again. Because right now, she needs someone who's there for her."

She pushed the small bouquet into Ruby's hands. Hesitantly, Ruby accepted the offer. She knew when not to argue with Lapis.

* * *

2) Ruby sat in front of Sapphire's chambers, watching out for anyone that would come near her door. It was almost ten pm, so it was highly unlikely, but Ruby took her task seriously and did not let her guard down.

Then she heard something. A soft voice, echoing from somewhere around the hall. Immediately, she stood up and checked her surroundings. Walking a little down the hallway, only to notice that the voice was getting quieter the more she walked away. So, Ruby turned around. Back at the door, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

She started leaning her ear against the door and discovered that the singing came from inside. It was beautiful and relaxing, so Ruby leaned her entire back against the hard wood to listen a bit.  
Knowing she should not disturb the wonderful melody which came from the wonderful person inside the room.

* * *

3) The small red gem walked around the castle, looking for the princess. She had walked away, saying she needed some time to herself, while Ruby was in the throne room. Blue Diamond had wanted to know how Sapphire has been since Amethyst has left.

She went outside, eyeing her surroundings. The garden seemed greener than ever, hedges being in full bloom and the sun shining brightly. Big oaks, birches and other gigantic trees created cooling shadows, covering almost half of the garden.

* * *

4) The rebels had invaded the kingdom. Going straight for the castle, not bothering with villagers. Even though a lot of them tried to stand in their way.

Rose Quartz and Pearl were the first ones to arrive at their destination, wanting to confront Blue Diamond about the ongoing war. While looking for her, they stumbled across a closed door, whispers coming form inside. Curiosity got the better of them and so they opened it slowly, the door gibing a light creaking sound.

As soon as the inside came into view, Pearl took a step back. She stumbled into Rose and summoned her spear, taking a fighting stance. In the room stood two gems near the balcony door, as far away from the door as possible. Ruby had already summoned her gauntlets, ready to fight and protect the precious gem behind her.

"What do you want?!" She yelled, taking a step forward. Pearl did the same, stepping further into the room. Rose stood behind her and watched the smaller gems across with curios eyes. She noticed Sapphire clutching the back of Ruby's shirt in her fist and the red one keeping a protective arm in front of the blue gem.

Meanwhile, Sapphire watched the intruders. she didn't want Ruby to fight, even if it was just a Pearl. Come to think of it, why was Pearl fighting in the first place when she wasn't made for that? It made Sapphire think, until she took notice of Ruby's shaking form.

She didn't know if it was from anger or fear or something else. But she had to do something. So she took her other hand, the one not clutching her guard's shirt, and put it flat against Ruby's back near her shoulder. Leaning into her lightly, she started whispering again.

"Keep calm, alright? You don't have to fight, if you don't want to. You know that, right?" She asked.  
"I do, but I have to keep you save, Sapph. I can't just stand around and let them do whatever they want. What if they try and attack you, so you have to retreat back into your gem? Or worse, shatter you?!" Ruby looked over her shoulder, trying to keep an eye on her opponent.

"I don't think they would go this far, at least they don't look like it. And if I have to retreat, I trust you would still be there for me, wouldn't you?" Sapphire asked.  
"W-what? You would trust me with something that important?"

"Of course. I trust you with my life, Ruby. But right now I want you to trust me, okay?" Ruby nodded. "Good. Then please... put down your weapons."

The red gem hesitated, her eyes flickering between the two intruders across the room and her gauntlets. Finally, she decided to let out a deep sigh, before putting her hands down, seeing Pearl do the same.

Sapphire smiled to herself, leaning her head against the back of the one in front of her, relieved. Ruby felt a cold hand slip into her own and knew instantly that her face was now a few shades darker.  
She noticed the pink gem behind Pearl putting a hand on the latter's shoulder before smiling and motioning for her to start moving, afterwards flashing a small grin and following Pearl.

* * *

5) Sapphire walked into the throne room. "My Diamond..." She curtsied politely to her queen.  
"Sapphire, is something the matter?" Blue asked.

"No, your majesty. I just wanted to ask you something about..." She hesitated. "About your sister... Pink Diamond." Blue Diamond flinched slightly, she wasn't expecting Sapphire to ask something about _her_.

"What... What would you like to know, dear?" She questioned slowly.  
"What was she like? Her personality, anything that would have been a reason to get her..." Sapphire stopped, not daring to say the last word out loud. Blue clearly struggled to hold in her tears. She would not allow herself to cry... again.

"Pink was... Pink had always been quite different from other Diamonds. She wasn't very obedient, always did what she wanted. Like a small child. But we and the villagers still loved her no matter what." The queen let out a sigh.

"She used to travel a lot. Sometimes a few days, sometimes for multiple months. We never knew exactly where she was, but since she always informed us and came back healthy and well... we decided to let her be.  
"She was always so happy and carefree every time she returned. And the longer she stayed home, the more depressed, it seemed, she got. I never knew why that happened and she didn't want to talk about it."

Sapphire listened carefully and interested, hoping she could understand what caused the attack on Pink Diamond.

"But then Yellow announced an arranged marriage for Pink... she kind of... snapped? I have no idea what Yellow told her, but Pink was furious. She stayed in her room for most of the time until her coronation. About three weeks later, she was supposed to get married. But that never happened. Because a week after Pink being crowned... _it_ happened."  
Blue paused for a minute, calming her fast beating heart, just thinking about the tragedy.


End file.
